(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to comb structure, and in particular, a comb structure which can function as a comb for dyeing hair.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 depict a conventional comb structure having a combing disc 70 and a handle 80. The combing disc 70 is made of hard material and the center thereof is a cavity 71 having an opening at one end mounted with a connector. One flat side face of the combing disc 70 upward extends to form a hollow binding tube 72 which is used to discharge hair dye and is also used to comb hair. On the top of the hollow binding tube 72, a hood 74 is mounted so as to seal the opening of the hollow binding tube 72.
The handle 80 has a chamber 81 contained an air sac 90. One end of the air sac 90 is an outlet for the end portion of the handle 80 to protrude out, and a connector 82 is mounted thereto.
In dyeing hair, the handle 80 and the combing disc 70 are separated and a dyeing agent 91 is poured to the hollow cavity 71 from the connector 73, after that the combing disc 70 and the handle 80 are connected with the connector 73 (82). The hood 74 is then opened, as shown in FIG. 10, press the air sac 90 protruded from the handle 80 and the hair dye 91 is discharged via the opening of the binding tube 72. The hairs are dyed and combined.
The drawbacks of the conventional comb are as follows:                1. There are residues on the combing disc after the hair dyes are being used, and cleaning of the combing disc is troublesome, and dandruff will block the binding tube.        2. The combing disc cannot be used for dyes of different color.        3. Squeezing the air sac will not evenly discharge the dyes and therefore the quality of dyeing is poor.        4. If the opening of the binding tube is too large, a large paste of dye is discharged and may stick onto the hair, which may not be able to clean off easily.        5. The combing teeth of the conventional comb are not dense and therefore the combing treatment is poor.        